EL JOYERO DE ESMERALDAS
by Chesire Saxofone
Summary: Esmeralda es una poni sin demasiabas ambiciones y atrapada en la rutina diaria de Canterlot, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Jewel y sus sentimientos se empiezan a transformar, juntos deberan enfrentar las profundas diferencias que los separan para poder encontrar el amor en donde menos esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

I

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la hermosa y a la vez trágica boda entre la princesa Mi Amore Candenze, protegida de Celestia y el Excapitán de la guardia real de Canterlot, y a pesar de que los estragos causados durante la invasión de los Changelling fueron reparados rápidamente, Aun permanecía cierto aire de descontento general en toda la ciudad. Por esto, Celestia encomendó personalmente a Fancy Pants preparar el festival de moda de otoño en Canterlot. Todo su equipo de trabajo estaba atareado arreglando los últimos detalles para el gran evento.

Uno de los ponis más ocupados era Jewel Case, el ayudante de Fancy Pants. Un pegaso azul como la parte más profunda del océano con una larga crin gris que brillaba como plata cuando agitaba la cabeza, su Cutie Mark de diamantes delataba su gusto por las cosas bellas, caras y en general por el buen vivir. Siempre estaba tratando de conquistar a alguna de las modelos que posaban para las portadas de las revistas, pero generalmente eran relaciones muy cortas por lo que en poco tiempo se ganó la reputación de "galán", aunque en realidad nadie se lo decía como un cumplido.

Durante esta época Jewel trabajó más arduamente que nunca administrando la agenda de Fancy Pants para arreglar cada compromiso y reunión. Además, de resumir toda la información que llegaba a la oficina la cual iba desde el presupuesto del evento hasta la lista de diseñadores invitados y el horario de cada día.

-Jewel. ¿Está preparada la lista de diseñadores invitados- Dijo Fancy pantas mientras entrada en su oficina.

-Aún hay dos representantes de Manehattan que faltan por confirmar, de resto la lista está completa para programación- Dijo Jewel cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Está bien Jewel, Ha sido un día largo deberías ir a almorzar-

Jewel Salió rápidamente de la oficina y se encaminó por las elegantes calles del centro de Canterlot hacia su restaurante favorito. Este estaba ubicado en una esquina algo apartada del bullicio de las calles principales, no muy lejos de uno de los tantos jardines públicos de Canterlot. Los cristales del exterior tenía la mitad inferior oscurecida dejando ver solo el techo de madera donde se sostenían un par de candelabros. Dentro se exhibirá un gran salón hecho enteramente de madera, los asientos estaban forrados en tela roja y las mesas cubiertas con un doble mantel blanco por debajo y rojo encima. Había una ventanilla en el otro extremo de la habitación lo suficientemente grande como para recibir los platos y frente a esta una barra donde se exhibía pan recién horneado.

Jewel entró al restaurante empujando una de las dos puertas de la entrada, dentro estaba casi por completo desocupado, a excepción de dos mesas que estaban ocupadas. Jewel se sentó junto a la ventana donde acostumbraba. Rápidamente se acercó la camarera para atenderlo. Era una poni nueva en el restaurante, la habían contratado solo dos semanas atrás junto con la nueva cocinera. Era pequeña mucho más que el común y bastante delgada, su pelaje beige cambiaba a marrón en su hocico, igualmente tenía unos cascos marrones semi-descubiertos que trataba de ocultar casi todo el tiempo. su crin roja como las manzanas y era tan larga que estaba atada con una liga y su Cutie mark era un corazón rosa con varios parches cosidos en él

-¿Qué te sirvo amor?- le dijo la camarera mientras sonreía. A lo cual él le lanzó una mirada sorprendida que hizo que ella se ruborizara de su propia picardía.

-¿Dónde está Sally?- preguntó Jewel

-¿Eh? No lo sé soy nueva aquí, llevo solo dos semanas trabajando creo que ella renunció- Dijo ella recuperando la compostura

-Está bien no importa, solo tráeme lo de siempre-dijo él agitando el casco en el aire

-¿Lo de siempre?-

-No te preocupes solo dile al chef que lo de siempre para Jewel-

Ella escribió un par de palabras en la libreta y se alejó de la mesa, Jewel no pudo evitar mirar a la chica que bamboleaba su cola suavemente de un lado a otro mientras caminaba, provocando que la falda de su uniforme se agitara. Jewel supo que estaba tratando de jugar con él y no pudo evitar devolverle la jugada.

-No te tardes amorcito- Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en la sala los voltearan a ver. Luego cuando ella volteó a ver él le lanzó un beso en al aire.

A Jewel no le molestaban ser el centro de atención, pero en cambio, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella se volteó rápidamente y empezó a caminar más rígidamente. Ella cerró los ojos durante un momento mientras caminaba, pero cuando los abrió vio a las demás camareras cuchicheando acerca de ella. Podía sentir como le hervía el rostro al caer las miradas sobre ella. Caminó rápidamente hacia la ventanilla en la cocina donde la esperaba Perla, su tutora.

-Eres un desastre niña- dijo Perla cuando ella hubo llegado a la ventanilla

-Por favor, no hagas esto peor de lo que ya es. Él, él. Él pidió lo de siempre no sé qué es eso, no me dijo nada más, su nombre es Jewel-

-De acuerdo pasaré la orden a la cocina, tu quédate aquí- Perla tomó la orden y en solo unos segundos ya estaba de nuevo en la ventanilla, lucía emocionada:- ¿tienes idea de quién es ese Pegaso?

-Ninguna- contestó ella sin interés

-Él es el ayudante de Fancy Pants, ese pony se codea con la clase alta de Canterlot, los grandes diseñadores y adinerados empresarios-

-Por supuesto que no- Acertó a decir ella rápidamente

-Vamos niña esta es tu oportunidad, estoy bastante segura de que le agradas-

-Eso no es cierto y sabes que no estoy lista- Contradijo Esmeralda

-Oh! por Celestia sabes que no tienes mucha suerte y ahora que tienes la oportunidad ¿la vas a desperdiciar? ¿Cuándo conseguirás a un buen corcel que te entregue su corazón?-

A diferencia de la primera vez que se acercó a Jewel durante el resto del almuerzo ella se mostró más tímida e indiferente. Sin embargo ella trataba de ser atenta con Jewel porque así se lo había dicho Perla

Al final de la cena, ella se acercó a la mesa con el papelillo de la cuenta y le pregunto: -¿deseas algo más?

-Por supuesto, ¿te importaría decirme tu nombre?-

-Esmeralda- Contestó sin mirarlo- Toma tu cuenta

-Vaya forma de terminar una conversación-Dijo mientras sacaba una bolsa llena de bits- Toma. Puedes conservar el cambio, hasta pronto Esmeralda-

Jewel Salió del restaurante con elegancia mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Esmeralda quien parecería apenada, caminaba con la cabeza agachada para que sus compañeras no vieran como se ruborizaba. Ella dejó el dinero en la caja y guardó el sobrante en el bolsillo del chaleco.

-Espera un momento niña- le dijo Perla desde la ventana de la cocina- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada, ¿Qué sucede?-

-guardaste el dinero en el bolsillo, devuélvelo ahora mismo-

-Pero es mío, es mi propina-

-¿propina?... Dámela-

Esmeralda sacó la bolsa con las monedas de su bolsillo y la pasó a través de la ventanilla de la cocina. Perla utilizó su magia para extraer las monedas de la bolsa y colocarlas sobre el mesón de la cocina, luego de darles un vistazo se asomó de nuevo a la ventanilla: -Quien lo diría Esmeralda te has resultado ganadora a pesar de que juegas pésimo.

-Mira Perla no lo sé, pero sabes que no quiero involucrarme en esto, no estoy preparada solo dame unos meses más ¿sí?-

-Tonterías vas a usar tus "encantos" para ganarte ese poni y no vas a fallar-

-Está bien lo que tú digas, solo ¿Podrías devolverme mi propina?-

\- No, ahora vuelve a trabajar-


	2. II

II

En realidad Esmeralda era una poni bastante tímida, todo lo que sabía sobre cómo conquistar a un caballero lo había aprendido de Perla (aunque en el fondo no aprobara sus métodos) Sin embargo, cada vez que los ponía en práctica fallaba estrepitosamente, Perla decía que se debía a sus actitudes y a su falta de confianza. Pero como tener confianza siendo ella tan bajita y delgada que casi parecía una porcelana a punto de quebrarse, además odiaba las manchas

en su pelaje y por sobre todo el hecho de que su pelaje no cubriera sus cascos los cuales se veían solo hasta la mitad de adelante.

Era bastante fácil hablar de confianza para Perla, a final de cuantas ella era perfecta y no tenía de que quejarse, Era un poco más alta que el promedio, pero no demasiado. Siempre llevaba su larga y ondulada crin castaña suelta, lo que en el peor de los casos cuando estaba despeinada le daba un aire salvaje que era prácticamente encantador. Siempre que caminada ondulaba su cola con gracia, de un lado a otro, lo cual atraía inevitablemente la mayoría de las miradas.

-Perla no estoy lista para asumirlo- Decía Esmeralda mientras caminaba al trabajo en la mañana. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Jewel fue al restaurante y Perla culpaba de ello a Esmeralda.

-No digas eso niña, esta es la oportunidad que habíamos estado esperando y creo que por el camino que vas no tendrás otra de nuevo-

-Es que simplemente no me interesa ese Pegaso-Refutó ella

-Es suficiente- Dijo Perla seriamente- las dos estamos en esto y llevas mucho tiempo viviendo a costa mía. O aportas algo o te vas de la casa-

Esmeralda no se atrevió a volver a contradecir a Perla de nuevo, caminaron en silencio el resto de camino y pasaron la mañana y el medio día distantes la una de la otra. Pero en la tarde finalmente llegó Jewel al restaurante, Esmeralda se apresuró a atenderlo antes que las otras camareras, pero esta vez se muchisimo más tímida y reservada.

-¿Qué te sirvo?-

-¿Hoy es sin cariños?- Dijo Jewel, dispuesto a ver qué tan lejos podía llegar

Esmeralda hubiese deseado poder alejarse de él más aun cuando se burlaba de ella en la cara pero sabía que no podía dejarlo tan rápidamente.

-Tráeme una copa de sidra mientras reviso el menú- Agregó Jewel.

Jewel no necesitaba revisar el menú, lo conocía de memoria. El solo quería jugar Esmeralda. Hacía presión en donde ella era más débil, en su falta de confianza y en su timidez asediándola constantemente. Finalmente, luego del almuerzo, ella le dejó la cuanta sobre la mesa sin decir nada más, pero antes de que ella se alejara él le dijo: -Espera, Esmeralda me preguntaba ¿Si querrías ir a tomas algo después de trabajar?

-Lo último que quiero ver cuando salgo del trabajo es una taza de café o un trozo de pastel- Dijo tratando de no mostrarse muy enojada, aunque si lo estuviera

-¿Y Qué te parece un paseo por los jardines?- Propuso el

-Si digo que si dejaras de molestarme- dijo para no ser complaciente

-Trato hecho, ¿A qué hora te recojo?-

-Pasa a las seis- dijo sonriendo levemente al ver como el adoptaba una actitud más dulce con ella

El miércoles no era el día ideal para un paseo romántico por la ciudad, a las seis empezaban a salir todos de sus oficinas y trabajos y el centro de Canterlot se convertía en un caos, todos los ponis trataban de regresar a casa y eso sin mencionar el ruido insoportable de la muchedumbre, Pero Jewel deseaba hacer el intento porque Esmeralda había despertado su sincero interés, Ella por otra parte, solo estaba allí porque Perla la había empujado al saber que ya tenía una cita con Jewel.

Él llegó a tiempo y la esperó hasta que salió, no sin despedirse de Perla quien le susurró al oído antes de despedirse. A jewel le sorprendió que Esmeralda no estaba enojada por lo de la tarde sino que realmente era una poni tímida que no hablaba demasiado y cuando lo hacía no tenía mucho que decir.

-Sabes no me has dicho tu nombre- le Dijo Esmeralda

-Jewel Case a tus servicios- Dijo teatralmente

-Qué extraño nombre ¿Qué significa?-

-No lo sé, nunca había pensado en eso- Contestó- ¿Por qué no me cuantas sobre ti?

-Bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir que no sepas?-dijo burlándose

-Oh vamos no juegues así conmigo… ¿Eres de Canterlot?

Repentinamente la mirada de Esmeralda se cubrió de una oscura sombra que lo hizo a Jewel desear no haber preguntado pero sin embargo ella contestó: - No, No es así. Soy del sur de Equestría. Vine con mi tía hace meses. Logramos conseguir un apartamento, que te puedo decir muy modesto y ella me consiguió el trabajo en el restaurante-

Llevaban caminando ya varios minutos y se habían alejado del ruido del centro por un camino que Esmeralda desconocía, Caminaron por estrechas calle hasta llegar a un pequeño y modesto arco con una verja carmesí que estaba a medio abrir que era una de las entradas al jardín

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Esmeralda

-Ya lo has hecho… - Dijo Jewel sonriéndole- por supuesto

-Es cierto que trabajas para Fancy Pants-

-Así es – Contestó orgulloso

-Dicen que el mundo de las modas es vació y sin sentido, ¿Qué tan cierto es eso?-

-No son sino mentiras que inventan los que nos tienen envidia, Fancy Pants es todo un personaje no solo en el mundo de la moda y sus aportes están en cualquier evento en Canterlot… Sabes, Precisamente estábamos organizando el festival de otoño ¿te gustaría ir?-

-No lo sé-

-Te apuesto a que te gustaría, es más, puedo conseguir que mi jefe me de dos entradas VIP-

-Lo… lo pensaré-

Aquel era uno de los varios jardines públicos de los que gozaba Canterlot, este tenía la ventaja de estar bastante cerca de la pared de la montaña y contaba con una pequeña cascada, En la noche adquiría una magia especial por los faroles de cristal luminoso en los caminos, le daban otro matiz distinto a la vivacidad del jardín durante el día, el jardín tomaba un tono más secreto e íntimo. Caminaron durante un rato y luego se alejaron del camino empedrado y se dirigieron por uno completamente destapado hasta que la luz de los faroles quedó atrás y solo se distinguía la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Luego Jewel se agacho y arrancó un ramillete de amapolas con los dientes y luego varios lirios.

-¿Que heces? No puedes arrancar las flores no está permitido-le dijo Esmeralda

-tranquila. Son solamente flores- Y Jewel le entregó el ramillete, luego puso su ala derecha sobre el lomo de ella.

-Sabes te agradezco por el paseo… pero debo irme- dijo ella deslizándose, luego se fue sin decir nada más.

Luego de una larga caminata por los callejones del centro, Finalmente Esmeralda llegó a su hogar, Entro en el edificó naranja luego de saludar al vigilante y subió hasta el cuarto piso por las escaleras, Allí, en frente de la puerta de su apartamento estaba esperándola Perla.

-Como te fue- Preguntó Perla al pararse Esmeralda frente a ella

-Podría decirse que bien, me dio este ramillete- Contesto mientras le acercaba las flores

Perla le dio una olfateada a las flores y luego le dijo: - Bastante bien. Creo que deberías volver a arreglar otra cita cuanto antes-

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea. Espera… ¿Y mis flores?

-Me las quedaré, y ni se te ocurra contradecirme, soy tu tutora y debes obedecerme. Mejor ve a dormir mañana será un largo día-


	3. III

III

Esmeralda se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, se ducho rápidamente, alistó su uniforme y se dirigió a la sala. Pero a pesar de toda la indiferencia que decía tener, sintió una amarga tristeza al ver sobre la mesa el ramillete de lirios y amapolas marchito en su gran mayoría. Rápidamente sin detenerse mucho tiempo, rescató todas las flores que pudo y las colocó en una jarra para limonada.

Durante los siguientes días Jewel invitó a Esmeralda a varios lugares que ella desconocía, fueron a ver una obra en el teatro principal, dieron un recorrido por el jardín botánico y también al museo de historia y arte. Con el tiempo Esmeralda empezó a hallar agrado en pasar tiempo con Jewel y él, que al principio pensó que solo estaría con Esmeralda para divertirse por un par de citas, inevitablemente siempre terminaba por buscarla para volver a estar junto a ella.

Luego de unas cuantas semanas Jewel la invitó a la mejor repostería de todo Canterlot. Aunque, para ostentar ese título era un edificio bastante modesto, sus decoradores habían decidido utilizar el rosa y el marrón para pintar y adornar las paredes, una larga barra atravesaba toda la ventana principal permitiendo ver hacia la calle y dentro estaban distribuidas varías mesas redondas decoradas con un mantel rosa y sobre este un pequeño rombo de tela marrón.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa cerca a la pared, Jewel le pidió a la poni que los atendió una caja de pastelillos surtidos, Para el pidió un café grande con crema, Esmeralda solo pidió un capuchino. No tardaron mucho en realizar la orden y Jewel estaba de nuevo insistiendo en saber acerca de Esmeralda:

-Sabes estos días te he estado contando bastante sobre mí, cuéntame algo sobre ti- Empezó Jewel

-Bueno no tengo una vida muy emocionante. Como la tuya- Y Esmeralda dio un sorbo al café

-Debe haber algo ¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando fuera del trabajo?-

-Me gusta cocinar, pero lo que más me gusta son las estrellas, las plantas y los animales. Creo que me gustaría tener un lugar como este, nunca había probado los pastelillos -

-¿!En serio!? No los habías probado en casa-

-En, casa ya no queda mucho- dijo con tristeza

-¿No has pensado en regresar?-

\- Lo pienso la mayoría de los días pero ya regresar no es una opción-

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? -

Esmeralda duro un tiempo en silencio, Jewel pudo ver el dolor en su rostro al recordar y deseó no haber dicho nada, luego Esmeralda empezó: -La vida solía ser buena ( o aunque sea la recuerdo así) pero lentamente la sequía empezó a abrazar al pueblo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente la mayoría tuvimos que partir a distintos lugares. Mi tia y yo escogimos la capital. Y está bien… Solo… Solo que… Si hubiera sabido… que no volvería jamás… Nunca me hubiese ido-

Jewel estaba angustiado y preocupado por Esmeralda, a la mitad de la historia se le empezó a quebrar la voz y cuando hubo terminado se estaban escurriendo por sus mejillas varias lagrimas que lloraba en silencio. Jewel no recordaba ningún hecho parecido pero quizá eso se debía a que no conocía mucho acerca de los otros lugares en Equestria.

Aun luego de que Esmeralda se relajara seguía pareciendo bastante triste. Jewel había quedado bastante sorprendido con la historia, lo hacía sentir mal que mientras él vivía una vida sencilla y relajada, ella pudo haber estado pasando hambre, pero más que eso, era el hecho de que no podía ayudarla. Jewel decidió acompañarla hasta su casa ya que no deseaba que ella se quedara sola.

La casa de Esmeralda estaba ubicada en una de los vecindarios más pobres de Canterlot- Aunque pobre es solo un decir-. Era una única torre de apartamentos, tenía una muy acabada capa de pintura naranja que adornada toda la fachada que estaba llena de marcos y balcones de madera. Jewel acompaño a Esmeralda hasta la entrada de su apartamento en el cuarto piso. En ese preciso momento Perla iba de camino al apartamento y los vio a ambos frente a la puerta del apartamento, Pero cuando Esmeralda la vio palideció inmediatamente.

-Esmeralda ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Perla al cruzar junto a ella

\- permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Jewel Case, usted debe ser Perla, la tía de Esmeralda-

-…Así es- Contestó perla

-Vine a acompañar a Esmeralda porque no se sentía muy bien le ruego me perdone por no haber sabido cuidar de ella –dijo haciendo una venía Luego se dirigió a Esmeralda- Te enviaré una carta pronto-y le dejó la caja de pastelillos.

Perla hizo un ademan con su cabeza para que Esmeralda la siguiera, cerró la puerta tras Esmeralda y la increpó: - ¿Es que eres tonta? ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

-Yo. No lo recordé, fue solo un error- Se disculpó

-sólo tengo una regla y la rompiste. Lo sabes no puedes traer a ningún poni a casa si no lo has ya conquistado-

-Lo sé… estoy trabajando en eso-

-Ahg… no tengo tiempo para tus experimentos, no lograras llegar a su corazón si te quiebras en el camino, estoy segura de saber por te sucedió. Pensé que ya lo habías superado-

Esmeralda estaba a punto de volver a llorar. Le dolía que su tutora la tratara tan cruelmente más aun cuando se empezaba a interesar por su tarea. Sin embargo, Ella tuvo soportarlo sin derramar ni una lágrima. Luego de que Perla hubo terminado de gritarle, La echo del apartamento y le quitó la caja de los pastelillos.

Esmeralda salió del apartamento de Perla y se sorprendió al ver a Jewel a mitad del corredor. Esmeralda se apresuró a alcanzarlo, él estaba algo ruborizado y se puso nervioso al ser sorprendido por Esmeralda. Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella tomó la palabra: -Sabes Jewel. Me encantaría ir al festival de modas

-Será maravilloso Esmeralda. Te prometo que te encantará- Luego la besó en la mejilla luego de despedirse y se alejó algo cabizbajo mientras repasaba en qué se había equivocado. Esmeralda no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieta en el corredor mientras aun sentía el beso en su mejilla.


	4. IV

IV

Para Perla conquistar al corcel elegido era algo muy distinto de lo que Esmeralda intuía. Para Perla ganar el corazón de un poni no era más que encender la pasión en su corazón aunque solo fuera por solo un par de días. Los personajes que cruzaban por la vida de Perla eran tan fugaces que con el pasar de los meses los nombres dejaban de importar. Pero, a pesar de que Esmeralda no tuviera más experiencia que Perla, En el fondo intuía que debía haber algo más allá de lo que Perla buscaba cada vez que trataba de encontrar el amor. En teoría Esmeralda tenía las mismas capacidades de Perla, había aprendido todas sus técnicas gestos y expresiones, a punto de poder recitarlas de memoria. Las lecciones que había tomado Esmeralda abarcaban prácticamente cualquier situación pero siempre que trataba de ponerlas en práctica fallaba estrepitosamente

Esmeralda había bajado a recibir el correo. Llevaba unos días sin ver a Jewel, le preocupaba que Perla en poco tiempo volvería a molestarla, pero más que eso, sentía un sincero deseo de volver a pasar tiempo con Jewel. Se llevó una amarga sorpresa cuando por una mirada de reojo vio en la caneca de la basura, coronando la montaña de basura la caja de los pastelillos aplastada y al parecer aun escurriendo crema. Trató de no darle mucha importancia aunque en realidad sintiera un ciego dolor que le retorcía por dentro.

Estuvo observando el correo durante un rato, hasta que tras observar un sobre con publicidad encontró uno que llevaba encima el sello de la oficina de Fancy Pants. Inmediatamente ella corrió a su apartamento, no le preocupaba Perla porque sabía que había salido temprano para una cita con el poni a quien le tenía puesto el ojo. Esmeralda se encerró en su apartamento y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Con un rápido hechizo abrió el sobre y extrajo su contenido. Era un Largo tiquete purpura que anunciaba el festival de modas en letras doradas brillantes y como bono era un pase de clase ejecutiva, con total acceso a todos los eventos e incluso le daba oportunidad de hablar con modelos y diseñadores. Esmeralda estaba fascinada, no tanto por tener un pasé de total acceso al evento que no le interesaba demasiado, sino por el hecho de que Jewel le hubiese cumplido, se preguntaba ¿Cómo habría conseguido que le enviaran el boleto a una poni como ella?

A Jewel le toco pelear el boleto con alas, pezuñas y dientes. Solo lo logró conseguir dos días atrás, luego de batallar con todos en la oficina y los encargados de la boletería para que imprimieran un boletó extra, porque internamente los boletos de clase ejecutiva se habían hecho contados y la única manera de conseguir uno era por encargo, encargo que ya no harían por falta de tiempo. Pero Jewel realmente deseaba ir con Esmeralda al evento y le entusiasmaba aún más saber que ella no le interesaba en absoluto lo que se refería a las modas, le mostraría a aquella hermosa cenicienta el interesante mundo en donde se desenvolvía diariamente y quizá llegara a convertirla en toda una conocedora.

Finalmente luego de intentar durante mucho tiempo conseguir el boleto sin ningún éxito, Jewel se tomó cinco minutos de la agenda de Fancy Pants, para lanzarle la pregunta que lo mantenía inquieto: -Fancy Pants. Yo ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Por supuesto Jewel ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó Fancy Pants.

-¿Sería posible que se imprimiera un boleto VIP extra para el festival de modas?-

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Perdiste tu boletó?-Preguntó preocupado

-No, no es eso, es… para una poni-

-Pero Jewel, sabes que todas las modelos tienen entradas VIP para el evento-

En ese momento pasaban por el pasillo varios de los que decían ser amigos de Jewel de dientes para afuera, uno de ellos escucho la conversación y añadió: -El problema es que Jewel está tratando de conquistar a una nueva poni y necesita el boleto o no tendrá a nadie con quien pasar la siguientes dos semanas-

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que no tenga una entrada VIP para el evento?- Dijo otro de los compañeros que se acercaron a la discusión.

-¿Es que no lo saben?- Agregó un Pegaso marrón a quien Jewel detestaba- Jewel está tratando de conquistar a una camarera-

Inmediatamente estallaron las risas entre los que desconocían la noticia, ninguno podía creer que aquel compañero exigente que siempre ganaba los corazones de las más hermosas modelos de Canterlot se hubiese rebajado a aquel nivel cuando con su fortuna y su solo nombre podía conseguir a las más hermosas ponis de Canterlot

-Lo siento Jewel, pero no puedo imprimir un boleto de esa clase- Contestó Fancy Pants- Imagina lo que sucedería si la "Elite" se enterara-

-Por favor Jefe, es solo un boleto-

-Olvídalo Jewel- Dijo finalizando la conversación

Fancy Pants se mantuvo muy serio, casi podría decirse enojado mientras se dirigía a su próxima reunión. Jewel caminaba detrás, cabizbajo, pensando en que otra manera tenía de conseguir el boleto, aunque creía haber agotado todas las posibilidades. Luego de un rato de caminar, Ambos llegaron hasta la oficina donde esperaban a Fancy Pants, Pero cuando él estaba a punto de entrar se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Jewel:- Déjame su dirección en mi escritorio… Ah. Y borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro. Que nadie se entere ¿eh?-

A la mañana Siguiente Fancy Pants ya tenía el boletó extra que había conseguido por medio de una sarta de mentiras, (pero en fin, era un favor para Fancy Pants) y lo estaba enviando en total secreto a la dirección que Jewel le había dejado en el escritorio. Boleto que Esmeralda guardo con cauteloso celo. Temía que Perla se enterara y fuera a tomar como suyo el boleto.

En la noche Perla llegó con otro incauto que añadir a la lista, Esmeralda la escucho por que las paredes entre los apartamentos no eran muy gruesas y también porque Perla durante los primeros días en que se mudaron, abrió un agujero que conectaba los closets de ambas habitaciones en un solo delgado corredor desde donde se podía pasar de un apartamento a otro. Esa noche a Esmeralda no le apetecía quedarse a presenciar la historia de cada semana, dejó una nota a Esmeralda en el Closet en la que ponía: "Saldré a comer llegaré tarde". Pero lo que en realidad deseaba era volver al jardín y poder pasear tranquila un rato sin preocuparse, simplemente ser libre durante una noche, a decir verdad pro primera vez desde que había llegado a Canterlot.


	5. V

V

Esmeralda salió temprano de casa esperando reunirse con Jewel en la entrada del evento. Pero pasaban las horas y ella no lo veía por ninguna parte. ¿Y qué tal si decide no venir? se preguntaba constantemente. Sin embargo luego de un largo de esperar en la parte trasera de la fila, lo pudo ver muy cerca de la entrada, mirando sobre la multitud. Rápidamente, ella salió de la fila y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Jewel! Me alegra tanto que hayas venido- Dijo Esmeralda

-A mí también me alegra que hayas venido- Dijo Jewel mientras se acercaba a abrazarla a lo que ella respondió retrocediendo modestamente.

-Jewel. Lamento haber salido de la fila- Dijo Esmeralda mirando hacia atrás

-No te preocupes tu boleto te permite entrar sin hacer fila. Acompáñame- Y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

Se había seleccionado un conveniente lugar en el centro de Canterlot, un enorme espacio abierto con cuatro enormes salones que se podían adecuar para todo tipo de eventos: Exposiciones, conciertos, pasarelas, conferencias… Era el lugar adecuado para poder reunir a todos los expositores y hacer además varios eventos en simultáneo, Fuera de los salones, en el patio de banderas, Había una enorme multitud, todos iban y venían cargando bolsas, cajas, comiendo golosinas o llevando notas muy detalladas del evento. Habían puesto un enorme árbol artificial y sin hojas en medio de la plaza, junto al este habían cuatro enormes carretas rellenas de hojas color naranja que los visitantes podían tomar y escribir sus observaciones en ellas y luego adornar el árbol para que al último día del evento le quitaran las hojas.

Lentamente los salones de exposición se empezaron a llenar. Todos miraban maravillados de un lado a otro, la decoración era fabulosa, usando solamente tonos amarillos, naranja y marrón, habían conseguido crear un ambiente cálido y acogedor, pero más allá de eso, era la enorme variedad de productos que se podían conseguir. La oferta iba desde vestidos, joyería, y productos de belleza. Pasando por decoraciones para todas ocasiones, piezas de arte y música. En el salón de eventos se estaban realizando exposiciones y se tenía programada en la tarde una pasarela.

Pero a Jewel le desmotivaba la actitud de Esmeralda, Ella era más bien poco atenta y no lograba interesarse por nada, miraba las ropa joyas y arte sin detenerse mucho tiempo a observar y parecía que nada le gustara (hasta se arriesgó calificar el evento de superficial) Jewel pensaba que un poco de contacto ayudaría a que Esmeralda se contagiara y viera más allá de lo que ella llamaba superficial, así que luego de un rato le preguntó: ¿Ves algo que te guste?

Esmeralda no se había concentrado en eso, más bien ojeaba todo sin prestarle atención. Buscó con cuidado a su alrededor hasta que encontró un conjuntó rojo que estaba sobre un maniquí, lo miro con atención le dijo a Jewel en un tono que no había usado durante todo el dia: - Me guasta ese

Jewel no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, si el vestido le gustaba lo suficiente él se lo compraría. Ambos se dirigieron al stand en que se estaba exhibiendo el vestido, inmediatamente se acercó a ellos una poni blanca de crin purpura y se presentó mientras pasaba una tarjeta llena de escacha: - Buenos días, sean bienvenidos a la Boutique de Rarity. Dime querida ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Puedo probarme ese vestido rojo- Dijo Esmeralda

-Uhm… no es mi mejor trabajo, estoy segura de que a ti te quedaría divino este- Divo enseñándole uno azul con un sombrero chico pero sumamente sofisticado

Esmeralda sin embrago insistió en probarse el vestido, este consistía en una larga falda con varios elegantes bordados sobre el volante que se alcanzaba a arrastrar un poco sobre el suelo, tenía un corpiño pequeño con unas mangas cortas, y un escote en U. Se alzaba un no muy grande cuello por detrás del vestido y una fina y suave capa que se podía sujetar a un botón (izquierdo o derecho) para dejarla caer sobre un costado. Además de eso, venía con unas hermosas y brillantes zapatillas que incluían un juego de listones para usarlos un poco más arriba de las zapatillas y como toque extra Rarity le hizo el favor de recogerle el pelo con dos palillos rojos.

-¡Querida! Lamento haberte ofrecido otra cosa, ese vestido te queda hermoso, te lo voy a facturar ahora mismo- Dijo Rarity

-Pareces una princesa- Dijo Jewel

Esmeralda se sentía extraña con el vestido, Su corazón se exaltó cuando oyó el cumplido de Jewel. Pero luego se dejó de mirar al espejó y se quitó el vestido.

-No Jewel, No soy una princesa. Ni siquiera merezco tu boleto- Dijo entregándole el vestido a Jewel luego se alejó entre la multitud.

Jewel quedó estupefacto. Todo parecía marcha tan bien y de repente sucedía eso, de nuevo. Por un momento dudo de si debía o no ir a buscarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarla ir Rarity se acercó y le dijo: -¿¡Vas a dejarla ir!? No me mientas, te vi haciéndole ojitos. Toma- Dijo entregándole el vestido perfectamente doblado y empacado- Ahora corre y encuéntrala-

-Gracias, prometo que volveré a pagarlo- Dijo Jewel antes de salir corriendo.

Esmeralda había caminado hasta una banca en la plaza principal, allí se sentó a mirar a los ponis pasar. Divagaba si debía permanecer con Jewel siendo el de un mundo tan distante que ella no comprendía pero que no por eso dejaba de atraerle. En poco tiempo sus pensamientos se vieron rotos cuando sintió que él se sentó a su lado y le dijo: -No importa que no seas una princesa, Puedes tener cosas hermosas y usarlas con orgullo-

-No tengo dinero para pagar el vestido- Dijo ella tratando de esquivarlo

-Yo pagaré el vestido, no te preocupes-

-No es correcto que me aproveche de ti-

-No lo haces. No lo has hecho nunca- Le dijo Jewel cariñosamente mientras levantaba el rostro de rostro de Esmeralda con el dorso de su casco. Ella se perdió en aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaban y miraban ávidos de romance y deseo. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, bajó de la silla y se alejó con rapidez.

-Gracias por todo Jewel. Pero me tengo que ir. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hasta la próxima- Y Esmeralda se alejó a paso ligero dejando a Jewel sin palabras sobre la silla de la plaza

En realidad ella no tenía nada más que hacer durante el resto del día, Salió trotando del festival y gradualmente empezó a disminuir la velocidad. Sentía que su corazón se agitaba con fuerza cada vez que revivía aquel momento en la plaza de banderas se preguntaba que hubiese sucedido si hubiese cedido en ese preciso instante en lugar de rehuir de él.

Luego de un largo viaje, finalmente llegó a su apartamento, Aún conservaba la bolsa de papel con el vestido, Solo hasta ese momento recordó que no le había agradecido a Jewel por el regalo, Se dirigió al sofá directamente pero cuando estaba a punto de recostarse sobre él, escucho la voz de Perla que estaba esperándola en la cocina: - Tenemos que hablar Esmeralda… Esto está tardando mucho, no te entrené para que te la pases perdiendo el tiempo en la calle, quiero que traigas a ese caballo y me demuestres que te he enseñado bien luego tú me ayudaras a solventar nuestras necesidades… si eres una buena chica hasta quizá hasta te consiga tu propio departamento-

-Vamos Perla, solo un par de semanas, solo eso-

\- ¡No! Sabía que lo pospondrías. Tu examen será pasado mañana, No te preocupes, ya le envié una carta invitándolo a cenar. Y si decides no presentarte no te molestes en volver a esta casa-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo enviaste la carta?-

-Deberías cuidar mejor tus anotaciones-

-No estoy lista- Dijo esmeralda dejándose llevar por el pánico- ¡Por favor! es en serio no seré capaz-

-No sea ridícula, está en ti. Solo debes dar rienda suelta a tus instintos- Dijo Perla a la vez que recogía la bolsa en que estaba el vestido.


	6. VI

VI

Jewel había salido del trabajo temprano para poder pasar por la casa de Esmeralda a la hora de la cena. Cena que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero como realmente deseaba la oportunidad de estar con Esmeralda, aún más después de que ella se fuera de esa manera durante el festival.

Esmeralda siempre fue una buena cocinera por lo que ella se pudo ocupar de todo sin pedirle ayuda a Perla, puso las ollas un poco tarde, pero pudo ver con alegría que Jewel se estaba tardando, y la cena estaba a punto de estar lista, pero en el último momento sonó la campana de su apartamento. Esmeralda bajó a recibir a Jewel. Lo saludó cariñosamente y ambos subieron al apartamento.

Ella se sentía avergonzada de su pequeño y modesto apartamento, ella pensaba que quizá un pony como Jewel debería estar acostumbrado a vivir en un pent-house con vista al valle, y aunque esa imagen era bastante exagerada no estaba del todo equivocada. Todo lo que Esmeralda tenía era su pequeña y modesta habitación, estaba dividida en dos por un arco que atravesaba un tercio de la habitación, en la parte delantera se ubicaba la sala y el comedor los dos bastante cerca, y en fondo detrás del arco estaba la habitación que ese día en particular lucía desordenada y la cama estaba distendida. La cocina no era más que una pequeña porción de la habitación adecuada para el trabajo, cubierta con baldosas y delimitada por un pequeño mesón.

Jewel pudo detectar el olor al heno tostado recién entró en la casa, rápidamente Esmeralda se excusó y sirvió la comida sobre dos enormes platos y un vino de frutas que tenía reservado para alguna ocasión especial en dos copas. A Jewel le sorprendió la creatividad de Esmeralda al haber tostado el heno con la forma de un tazón y así servir dentro la mezcla de cereales y fruta que había preparado y condimentado con un poco de vino de frutas.

Esmeralda a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, se mostró como una gran conversadora, en su propio apartamento ella se sentía mucho más cómoda y cada vez se sentía más cómoda con la compañía de Jewel. Luego de comer y de colocar los platos listos para lavar, ellos continua ron charlando sobre el sofá, a Esmeralda le entretenían las anécdotas de la universidad y a Jewel le fascinaban los relatos lugares lejanos y paradisiacos. Para Esmeralda todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, estaba recostada sobre el cuello de Jewel cuando repentinamente escucho seis golpes provenientes de las paredes, Inmediatamente salió de su pequeño paraíso y tragó salida no muy segura de que hacer.

Perla aún estaba evaluando a Esmeralda y seguramente estaba con las orejas pegadas a la pared y si todo no marchaba según lo planeado lo más probable hubiese sido que Perla la echase esa misma noche. Esmeralda se dejó escurrir del sofá lentamente, y luego miro a Jewel con una expresión confiada y seductora. Tomó una bufanda que estaba sobre el sofá y se la ató a Jewel como unas riendas, tirando suave pero confiadamente de él. Llevándolo hasta su cama, pero Esmeralda parecía poner demasiados prolegómenos, hasta que finalmente Jewel la tomó por el cuello y le dijó:

-A donde se fue esa pony delicada y sensible que me arrebató el corazón-

Esmeralda se ruborizó y dejó caer su mirada avergonzada, pero Jewel levantó su rostro con suavidad y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella se dejó perder en aquellos ojos que la miraban centellantes y llenos de pasión, Lentamente la habitación fue inundada por un exquisito aroma sumamente dulce que hizo que las pupilas de Esmeralda se dilataran, Ella era presa de ese momento. Jewel besó a Esmeralda con delicadeza pero inmediatamente sintió un agudo dolor que le recorrió toda la espina hasta casi dejarlo en el suelo, solo cuando entre abrió los ojos pudo ver dos enormes ojos azules como un océano.

Esmeralda estaba tan embelesada que perdió toda su concentración, lentamente una franja verde recorrió todo su cuerpo cambiando su pelaje beige a un tono negro, su crin sedosa se convirtió en una maraña polvorienta y opaca, su cuerno se torció y en sus cascos se abrieron varios agujeros y sus alas rasgadas se expandieron aleteando rápidamente. Esa fue la primera vez que ella reclamaba una presa por su cuenta, anteriormente había vivido de las sobras que le dejaba Perla, pero el amor extraído directamente del usuario era tan dulce y satisfactorio que sencillamente se abandonó en esa sensación cuando Jewel hubo caído en el suelo.

Pero al pasar el tiempo y retomar conciencia de sí misma, Esmeralda se dejó caer al lado de Jewel, sujetando su cabeza mientras le hablaba suavemente. Se sentía sumamente arrepentida por haberse dejado llevar. En ese preciso momento Perla entró en la habitación por la rendija en el fondo del closet e inmediatamente le dijo a Esmeralda:

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué harás se alguien llega de improviso y te ve así?- Esmeralda solo se levantó- Sabía que si ibas a ser capaz de cobrar tu primera "pieza" debo aceptar que no lo hiciste mal, el amor de este joven corcel es tan dulce y perfumado que se siente hasta el apartamento contiguo-

-Crees que esté bien- Le preguntó Esmeralda

-Por supuesto no se drenó toda su energía solo una pequeña porción de un momento determinado- Perla se agacho encima de Jewel y le echo una mirada Luego se levantó y abofeteó a Esmeralda con el dorso de su casco: ¿Cómo te atreves?... lo devoraste todo, ¿Cómo te atreves a no dejar nada para tu maestra? Eres la peor y más atrevida alumna que he tenido en todo el tiempo que llevo siendo una cazadora, Debes saber que has reprobado… -

-¿Qué harás con él? ¿Lo vas a matar?-

-Por supuesto que no, si muere, en poco tiempo se sabrá que murió aquí, solo borraré su memoria vete y prepárate para atenderlo mañana-


	7. VII

VII

Esmeralda despertó temprano en la mañana cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por la abertura en la cortina, estaba algo mareada por el coctel de emociones que había recibido en la noche anterior. Echo una mirada a Jewel, que aun dormía en el sofá, Se quitó las cobijas de encima y se fijó con sorpresa que los agujeros en sus cascos ya no estaban, en su lugar podía ver sus cascos color plata sobresaliendo sobre su pelaje. Se levantó de la cama con preocupación, solo para comprobar que en sus cascos traseros también se habían cerrado sus agujeros. Rápidamente corrió al espejo que tenía en una esquina de la habitación. Casi se desmaya del susto al ver que el iris de sus ojos solo ocupaba casi la mitad de que ocupaba antes dejando ver el blanco de sus ojos, su crin era más brillante y de un color más nítido. La membrana en su lomo donde ella replegaba sus alas era de un color verde muy brillante. Cuando desplegó sus alas, quedó pasmada al ver que eran delgadas, curvas, suaves y traslucidas, adornadas delicadamente con un arcoíris plateado que se expandía con la luz del sol.

Esmeralda estaba absorta en su propia imagen, se dejó caer en el suelo a punto de llorar, ¿Cómo era posible que el destino la hubiese castigado de esa manera? Ella nunca fue la más linda mientras estuvo viviendo en la colonia, pero eso era el colmo. Lucía horrorosa y no tenía idea de que era lo que había sucedido.

En ese momento estaba despertando Jewel, Cuando escucho entre sueños como esmeralda lloraba. Jewel estaba bastante confuso se estaba recuperando de dos extraños sucesos, él hecho de que le hubiesen drenado los sentimientos y además que le hubiesen aplicado un sello en su memoria. Tenía un absoluto vacío en su memoria, en realidad lo último que era capaz de recordar era estar tocando la puerta en el apartamento de Esmeralda. Por otra parte, Esmeralda había devorado sus sentimientos más dulces y positivos, sus sentimientos negativos se habían quedado fraguando en su interior durante toda la noche, así que cuando se despertó se sintió invadido por una profunda tristeza.

Jewel estaba tan disperso que estuvo a punto de irse sin más, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacía la puerta, pero en ese momento Esmeralda volvió a fijar la mirada en él. No podía permitir que saliera de ese modo a la calle, los demás ponis podrían sospechar que algo andaba mal, o peor aún, podría salir lastimado. Rápidamente Esmeralda se secó las lágrimas y corrió a detenerlo antes de que se fuese, lo llevó hasta el sofá y dejó que se recostara otro rato.

Durante el resto de la mañana Esmeralda atendió a Jewel como aun rey. Inmediatamente se dispuso a preparar el desayuno mientras cantaba una alegre tonada. Luego de un rato le sirvió a un enorme desayuno mientras lo atendía gentil y cariñosamente, siempre tratando de perecer alegre y motivada, aunque con cierta nerviosidad. Así duraron gran parte de la mañana mientras ella le contaba alguna anécdota feliz o aquellos momentos especiales que recordaba que habían pasado en las últimas semanas. En solo un par de horas Jewel ya tenía mejor semblante y aunque aún conservaba una mirada algo preocupado que no dejaba de inquietar a Esmeralda.

A lo largo de los días Jewel empezó a reconstruir sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, siempre había un momento que no podía recordar de aquella noche y le inquietaba el hecho de que Esmeralda hubiese estado llorando en la mañana y no le hubiese dicho por qué, En pocos días Jewel empezó a levantar sospecha en el trabajo, todos decían que andaba distraído se le olvidaban las cosas y no podía hacer nada bien. Hasta que llegó el punto en que Fancy Pants le tuvo que llamar la atención:

-Jewel. Te he citado a esta reunión porque necesito hablar de tu desempeño- Le dijo Fancy Pants mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina desde su asiento.

-¿Sobre mi desempeño? - preguntó Jewel antes de sentarse

-Jewel… Ya he recibido demasiadas quejas acerca de ti, hasta cierto punto las he dejado pasar, porque creo que eres un buen trabajador, tus compañeros dicen que estas distraído y olvidas todo muy fácilmente, además claro de que he escuchado varios comentarios acerca de que te estas alejando de los demás-

-No es nada seguro, puedo solucionarlo yo-

-No seas así chico, puedes decirlo, ¿necesitas apoyo financiero, un permiso, un consejo?-

\- Es… solo esa poni para la que había pedido el boleto-

\- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Bueno… ella me invito a su casa a cenar y bueno ella quería… que durmiéramos- Jewel bajo la cabeza porque se estaba ruborizando- pero yo... ahg…. Me quede dormido-

Fancy Pants no pudo evitar reír, aunque no deseaba hacer sentir mal a Jewel que estaba agachado mirando al suelo, no era capaz de imaginar eso del Jewel que él conocía.

-Vaya Jewel, me sorprende de ti, tu que siempre estas alardeando-

-¡oh! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, debiste verla, esta tan molesta que ni siquiera ha querido volver a verme, debe creer que soy un desconsiderado-

-Sabes Jewel, a veces la poni que más complicaciones te da, es la indicada. No obstante debes discernir si ella no está siendo muy superficial, Aunque, vamos Jewel, jamás te he conocido por rendirte tan fácilmente en las cuestiones del amor, si ella realmente te quiere te dará otra oportunidad.


	8. VIII

VIII

Ya había anochecido en la ciudad de Canterlot y en uno de los edificios del centro se podía ver una débil luz que se proyectaba a través de la ventana del sótano sobre el suelo de la calle. Dentro se llevaba a cabo una modesta pero alegre reunión entré los jefes Changelling y sus subordinados establecidos en la ciudad. Estaban todos jugando una partida de póker, estaban tan distraídos que habían olvidado estar vigilando constantemente. Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió entre un estruendo. Inmediatamente todos los Changelling adoptaron su disfraz respectivo y trataron de parecer lo más naturales que la situación les permitió.

-Y así, terminaran todos ustedes en las mazmorras del palacio o aun peor expulsados-Dijo Perla a la vez que salía de las sombras.

-¡Solo eres tú! ¿Qué haces con tu disfraz puesto?-preguntó el coronel

-Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien pueda interrumpir por sorpresa-contestó

El grupo de Changelling reunidos alrededor de la mesa retomó su forma original y tomaron de nuevo las cartas tratando de ignorar a Perla. Todos los superiores le tenían odio a Perla. Ya que desde el fallo de la invasión los planes de una conquista violenta y rápida, se cambiaron por una conquista lenta y silenciosa, pero ninguno de los Changelling que habían logrado permanecer en Canterlot eran cazadores, todos habían sido entrenados para la batalla, no para ejercer el lento, sutil y a veces humillante arte de la caza.

Antes de la invasión, Perla fue aprendiz de una de las mejores cazadoras que la colonia había visto, luego ella se convirtió asimismo en una gran cazadora pero aún más que eso en una muy buena maestra. Cuando el ejército fue expulsado de la ciudad solo un pequeño puñado logró permanecer en la ciudad escapando del hechizo. Luego de varias semanas de escapar de la guardia real, el pequeño grupo logró organizarse y crear una pequeña red de direcciones y lugares en donde se podían mover con facilidad, pero debido a la torpeza de la mayoría de los reclutas, mucho Changelling eran expulsados cada vez la guardia real los descubría. Duraron así por un largo tiempo hasta que descubrieron a Perla, estaba viviendo en un modesto apartamento, y se le veía bastante bien, tanto así que se podía desenvolver en la ciudad con facilidad, y esta se había convertido en un bufet abierto las 24 horas.

Desde que Perla (y Esmeralda, Aunque sin mucho ánimo) fue integrada a la red para enseñar a cazar, las cosas empezaron a andar de maravilla, los reclutas con el pasar de las semanas se volvían más hábiles y los Changelling se podían mover con más libertad y naturalidad en la ciudad. Pero los capitanes se ganaron al final una molestia permanente, porque Perla estaba convencida de que todos los Changelling en la ciudad le debían algo, sentir que los demás estaban en deuda con ella, las volvió orgullosa y arrogante con quienes se suponía eran sus superiores.

-¿Qué quieres Perla?-dijo agresivamente el Changelling que barajaba las cartas

-Supe que uno de tus subordinados fue encerrado en los calabozo- dijo Perla

-¿Y a ti quien te conto?-Replicó el Changelling

-A diferencia de todos ustedes yo si leo el periódico, la guardia real dice que está pisándoles los talones-

-Pues no es cierto, y si eso es todo puedes irte- Dijo el coronel

-No, no es todo… saben, siento que últimamente hemos tenido ciertos resentimientos y creado fricciones en nuestra relación, así que estoy dispuesta a compensarlos y tener una cena para reintegrarnos nuevamente-

-No juegues con nosotros cual es el truco- Dijo el coronel

-Pues esta no será cualquier clase de cena, y sería bastante cortes que a cambio del servicio tan grande que les voy a presentar ustedes pudieran devolverme ese favor-

-¿Qué es eso tan especial que has preparado Perla?- Dijo un capitán

-Es amor verdadero, cien por ciento genuino-

-Ja, todos sabemos que ni siquiera tu maestra pudo hacer germinar un amor totalmente puro sin ayuda de un buen hechizo, y para ser sincero… tú no eres mejor que ella- Dijo el Changelling con las cartas

Perla lo hubiese asesinado en ese momento por osar insultar su trabajo y talento, pero solo se limitó a apretar los dientes con fuerza, luego prosiguió con tranquilidad: -es cierto, y ustedes también saben que el amor puro esta solo reservado para la realeza, les estoy dando una oportunidad única en la vida, lo único que tiene que hacer a cambio es convertirme en su líder, y cederme el control de todas sus operaciones-

-Por supuesto que no, solo estas mintiendo, te vi usar un hechizo con ingenuo caballo que te echo el ojo, estas mintiendo- Dijo una voz al otro lado de la mesa

-Bueno... es que…-Perla perdió algo de confianza pero estaba decidida- No he sido yo. Fue Esmeralda-

Los Capitanes dejaron escapar una estridente carcajada, realmente gozaban de ver a Perla humillada por la estudiante a quien despreciaba tanto. Perla se mordió con mucha más fuerza, pero aún tenía su arma secreta. Sacó de su alforja que había dejado en su esquina una gran botella purpura, de un corcho redondo con cuatro agujeros cerrados con magia. Perla la había obtenido de su maestra poco antes de que dejara el oficio de cazadora era un regalo por haber sido tan buena alumna. La botella estaba hacha para capturar aromas, en este caso Perla se dio cuenta cuando el olor a amor verdadero se coló a su apartamento, sin pensarlo mucho tomó la botella y la llenó lo más que pudo. Si los capitanes no le creían con argumentos usaría el exquisito aroma del amor para convencerlos.

Perla dejó la botella encima de la mesa revolviendo las cartas y el dinero, todos estaban a punto de echarla a patadas cuando ella abrió el corcho y el aroma inundó levemente la habitación, todos los capitanes se detuvieron en seco al sentir el aroma, sus ojos se habían dilatado y empezaron a olfatear el origen con gran insistencia. Sin que Perla pudiera preverlo todos los Changelling en la habitación se abalanzaron sobre la botella. Perla estaba acostumbrada al amor bien logrado pero los capitanes no, con una sola olfateada bastaron para que se arrancaran las alas y casi se acabaran a golpes y mordiscos.

Luego de la sorpresa Perla cerró el corcho de nuevo para evitar que los capitanes se mataran entre ellos por la botella. Cuando todos hubieron recobrado la compostura, no sin resentimiento por los golpes Perla tomo las cartas y les dijo:

-Creo que es todo por esta noche, pero antes de finalizar. ¡Una última partida! el ganador se lleva la botella a casa-


	9. IX

IX

No fue una casualidad que el coronel hubiese ganado la botella llena del aroma a amor verdadero, después de todo, Perla sabía que si el coronel aceptaba a cederle el mando todos los demás caerían como moscas, Luego de haberse unido a los capitanes en su pequeña organización empezó a pensar que todos sus compañeros eran demasiado suaves y no tomaban la situación por las riendas. Habían logrado permanecer en Canterlot y nadie estaba del todo enterado, Perla pensaba que si ella tuviese el control se dejaría de rodeos y empezaría un plan de invasión mucho más cuidadoso y silencioso, para que cuando asestaran el golpe final Canterlot no tuviese salvación posible. Solo entonces podría deshacerse de la sombra de Chrysalis que a pesar de haber llevado a todas sus alumnas a una derrota segura todos le seguían siendo leales.

Sin embargo el plan de Perla tenía un eslabón débil, y era el más importante: el éxito de la cena dependía de Esmeralda y su capacidad como cazadora, pero Perla jamás había tenido una peor estudiante que Esmeralda, no solamente no tenía talento sino que no ponía empeño en mejorar. Perla se vio tentada a jalarle los cabellos a Esmeralda cuando ella le dijo que llevaba semanas sin hablar con Jewel. Y aun peor que eso, que él había llegado con una cara de perrito lastimero pidiéndole disculpas de todo corazón y Esmeralda lo había rechazado fríamente.

-¿Qué clase de Changelling eres? Que rechazas la comida cuando toca gratis y sin ningún esfuerzo la puerta de tu casa servida en bandeja de plata- le incriminaba Perla

-Pero… pensé que ya había acabado con él. No me habías dado una nueva tarea-

-No se trata de eso es simple sentido común, pero si lo quieres como una tarea. Bien como una tarea será: El coronel estuvo muy complacido con tu trabajo y desea que prepares a ese corcel de nuevo para una cena con varios capitanes, tienes que hacerlo igual a mejor-

-Pero no puedo hacerlo eso lo mataría-

-No es un favor… -

Para Esmeralda esto significaba nuevas preocupaciones, había hecho la promesa de no volver a lastimar a Jewel y en ese momento se encontraba contra la espada y la pared. Pero al mismo tiempo era la excusa perfecta para convencerse a sí misma de volver a ver a Jewel, se sentía mal con él, luego de que hubiese intentado disculparse por algo que él nunca hizo y ella lo hubiese rechazado tan fríamente, pero en realidad Esmeralda tuvo que ser muy fuerte ya que cada día que pasaba le angustiaba más el hecho de que él se alejase definitivamente.

Al día siguiente Esmeralda redacto una corta pero muy honesta carta mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo en su escritorio. No había dejado de hacerlo desde varias semanas atrás, podía ver con alegría como sus alas se despendían con el pasar de los días y sus ojos volvían a ser los de antes, su crin perdía brillo y se le caían mechones de vez en cuando, pero a pesar de que estuviese volviendo a la normalidad le preocupaba que pudiese volver a ocurrir.

La respuesta de Jewel no se hizo esperar, había escrito una carta bastante formal en la que evidenciaba que estaba tratando de no mostrar la emoción por el repentino cambio de actitud de Esmeralda. Jewel se ofreció a recogerla el día que ella escogiera para llevarla a una cena. Esmeralda no dudo en aceptar la invitación, solo tres días después se estaba encontrando con Jewel en frente de la torre de apartamentos. Para ambos fue como volverse a ver por primera vez, solo que aquella ocasión Jewel era quien estaba algo tímido. Juntos caminaron al atardecer a través del vecindario histórico de Canterlot, iluminado por pequeños faroles en frente le los edificios, las casas exhibiendo pequeños jardines colgantes sobre las ventanas y balcones. En los andenes había enormes macetas rectangulares rebosantes de flores y alrededor de todo el vecindario se podía ver a artistas y músicos con sus instrumentos o enormes rollos de papel sobre la acera. Para Esmeralda era un ambiente bastante acogedor.

Juntos entraron a un pequeño pero muy elegante restaurante en la mitad de una muy larga calle, estaba iluminado con candelabros de cristales de luz y sobre cada mesa cuatro velas rojas, el piso era de madera muy fina y bien brillada. En el fondo del recinto se podía ver un enorme panal de rombos en donde se guardaban el vino. Jewel le escogió un asiento a Esmeralda y luego ordenó una botella de vino de uvas de cristal, y luego se sentó junto a Esmeralda y le sirvió.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas decidido acompañarme esta noche Esmeralda… Sabes, yo solo quería disculparme contigo, si te lastimado y quiero que sepas que no era mi intención-

-No lo has hecho, todo fue mi culpa, realmente me comporté muy mal contigo. YO lo siento- Esmeralda esperaba que de alguna manera él entreviera el tamaño de su disculpa.

Luego de escuchar la disculpa de Jewel, Esmeralda hizo el serio propósito de no volver a lastimar a Jewel… Aunque eso significara perderse de la mejor parte de él. A la mitad de la cena Esmeralda descubrió que ya se había vuelto a conectar con Jewel y pudo revivir esa alegría que había dejado en el olvido durante las semanas anteriores. Al final de la noche, ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta al apartamento de Esmeralda. Allí, bajo la luz del pórtico se despidieron. Pero Jewel no pudo resistir el impulso no quería irse así sin más, y antes de que Esmeralda pudiera echarse para atrás la dejó presa bajo un cálido beso.

Esmeralda no pudo resistir la mezcla de sentimientos que era capaz de evocar aquel Pegaso, se dejó abandonar drenado aquellos sentimientos muy suavemente. Pero en medio de ese momento, ella recobró la conciencia de sí misma y pudo sentir una ligera picazón en la cabeza. Se estaba quitando su disfraz sin darse cuenta. Rápidamente apartó a Jewel antes de que perdiera el control. Él no lo había notado pero sus ojos lucían cansados. Esmeralda solo acertó a desahogar su ira comprimiendo con su magia un bote de basura mientras veía como su promesa rota se alejaba a tropezones calle abajo.


	10. X

X

Esmeralda solo se dejó caer al suelo cuando al día siguiente se miró al espejo y pudo ver de nuevo aquellas horrorosas alas rosadas y esos pequeños y brillantes ojos. Se arrepintió por no haberse podido controlar la noche anterior, definitivamente algo andaba mal. Se vio tentada a contarle a Perla acerca de su problema, pero considerando que ella ya tenía planes, lo último que Esmeralda quería en aquellos momentos era hacer que Perla se molestara con ella. Esmeralda agradecía el hecho de que Perla fuera muy exigente y hasta cierto punto paranoica con respecto al disfraz, Cuando Esmeralda hacia memoria no podía recordar una vez que la hubiese visto como una Changelling.

En los siguientes días Esmeralda y Jewel se encontraron solo un par de veces en citas bastantes cortas, hasta que una tarde Jewel la invitó de nuevo al jardín al cual la había invitado la primera vez. El sol había empezado aponerse cuando ambos cruzaron atreves de la puerta principal. Esmeralda no había vuelto al Jardín desde aquella primera cita, aún tenía en su memoria aquel lugar compuesto de sombras y luces de faroles. Pero en el día, el Jardín tenía un aire diferente, las flores se extendían por el césped bañadas por los tibios haces de luz al atardecer, el sonido de los arroyuelos inundaba el laberinto de árboles y se podía ver todas toda clase de aves preparándose para pasar la noche.

Esmeralda observaba maravillada la belleza de aquel pequeño pedazo de paraíso mientras caminaba abrazada bajo el ala izquierda de Jewel. Ella escuchaba fascinada todos los conocimientos de Jewel acerca de flora y fauna que demostraba Jewel, aunque en realidad no fuera mucho más de lo que Esmeralda sabía.

Caminaron durante un largo tiempo, hasta que llegaron a una zona alejada cerca de la caída de una cristalina cascada desde donde se formaban los riachuelos. Allí permanecieron un largo rato hablando hasta que el brillo del crepúsculo se hizo tenue bajo un cumulo de nubes que anunciaban que pronto habría de llover. Frente a ellos se desplegaban los árboles colina abajo y al fondo un hermoso bosquejo de la ciudad. Jewel se había vuelto a acercar a Esmeralda mirándola con aquellos ojos flameantes que la hipnotizaban y le hacían despertar en su interior todos aquellos sentimientos. Por un momento Esmeralda se vio tentada abandonarse nuevamente pero recordó su promesa y giró la cabeza bruscamente y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Para Jewel las huidas de Esmeralda se estaban convirtiendo en situaciones molestas y preocupantes, en ese punto ya no tuvo duda de que había algo más que ella le estaba ocultando y la mantenía alejada. Pero esta vez no dejaría que ella se fuera sin poder ayudarla. Estuvo siguiendo el camino por el que habían llegado hasta que llegó a la puerta principal, Había empezado a caer una ligera llovizna que anunciaba la tormenta que se avecinaba cuando Jewel vio que Esmeralda se perdía por un callejón en la mitad de la manzana. Rápidamente corrió para alcanzarla. Ella estaba a mitad del callejón y caminaba un poco más despacio cuando escuchó un trotar detrás de ella, se giró rápidamente para ver a Jewel justo en frente.

-Esmeralda, quédate conmigo, yo… lamento ser tan impulsivo no es mi intención ofenderte- Dijo Jewel

-No eres tu Jewel, solo no puedo seguir haciéndote daño- Replico Esmeralda

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te sigues alejando?-

-Solo déjame en paz Jewel-

Esmeralda se dio la vuelta y dio varios pasos decididos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando reflexionó y pudo sentir el filo de sus propias palabras, giró nuevamente y pudo comprobar que Jewel seguía parado en el mismo lugar, congelado sin poder decir nada. El corazón de Esmeralda ya no se encontraba atravesado por la angustia y sin mirar a Jewel a los ojos le dijo: -Puedes guardar un secreto-

Ella no esperó a que Jewel contestara se libraría de ese peso así le costara su libertad. Lentamente se quitó el disfraz dejándole ver a Jewel primero una bellísima y brillante crin roja como las rosas. Luego descubrió dos hermosos ojos verdes resguardados bajo la caricia de unas largas pestañas, su pelaje era negro pero brillante y voluminoso. Sus cascos eran tan delicados y plateados que parecían zapatillas de cristal. Y por último ella extendió sus alas, dos hermosas y delicadas alas de mariposa con los colores del arcoíris.

-¿Acaso eres un ángel?- Acertó a decir Jewel luego de un momento

-¡¿Qué?! No- dijo bruscamente dejando su actitud solemne- soy una Changelling

-No es posible. No eres como ellos-

-Lo sé- dijo Esmeralda bajando la mirada- te entiendo si no quieres volver a verme-

-Eres hermosa, la más hermosa poni de toda Equestria-

Esmeralda se sentía contrariada, estaba segura de que él la rechazaría, por un momento se sintió confundida pero después pudo sentirse realmente alagada, porque aunque Jewel quizá no tuviese buen ojo para lo hermoso la opinión de él valía muchísimo. En ese momento Esmeralda dejó que en su interior creciera el amor y es esa ocasión ella los ojos de ella se convirtieron en un intenso fuego verde beso a Jewel. Durante unos breves momentos Esmeralda pudo sentir como manaba de su interior la felicidad. Pero sus instintos no se habían alejado de ella aun, A penas sintió el dulce gusto del amor, drenó todo lo que pudo del corazón de Jewel hasta que él cayó al suelo sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

-Los siento, lo siento- Dijo Esmeralda echándose junto a Jewel, la lluvia había empezado a caer y se mezclaba con las lágrimas de Esmeralda. Ella permaneció acariciando la crin de Jewel durante un buen tiempo hasta que él despertó. Miro a Esmeralda con los ojos entre abiertos y le dijo:

-Sabes Esmeralda… tus besos me quintan el aliento- Ella sonrió denuevo.


	11. XI

XI

La actitud distraída y algo melancólica que Esmeralda exhibía a diario, en solo días Esmeralda se convirtió en una poni alegre y llena de vida, ostentaba una enorme curiosidad por la vida en Canterlot, y por todo cuanto le rodeaba, siempre tenía ganas de ir al teatro, a oír a la orquesta, a bailar y a comprar ropa hermosa. Aquellos que la conocían no podían concebir que ella fuese la misma, inclusive en solo un par de días llegó a hacer un par de amigas.

Pero a pesar de que a todos les parecía agradable ver que aquella hermosa y joven poni saliera del aletargamiento en que parecía hundirse día tras día. Pero para Perla era una mala señal, aquel cambio repentino no era normal por mucho que se estuviera esforzando. Era especialmente preocupante para Perla el hecho de que Esmeralda hubiese dejado de alimentarse, y aunque odiase admitirlo estaba preocupada por ella. Pero luego de hablar con Esmeralda, Perla dejó de preocuparse por Esmeralda y empezó a preocuparse por su plan. Perla logró intuir que Esmeralda se había dado cuenta de su propio talento y deseaba continuar por su cuenta y no compartir el fruto de su trabajo.

Perla estaba empezando a dudar seriamente de la fidelidad de Esmeralda, así que le pidió el favor de que le diera una muestra de la calidad del amor que estaba consiguiendo de Jewel. Esmeralda estaba entrenada para usar la botella purpura, la había aprendido a usar durante su entrenamiento. Ella aceptó sin renegar porque aún le tenía algo de miedo a Perla, pero se sentía mortificada por tener que hacerlo, sabía que estaba traicionando a Jewel.

Esmeralda y Jewel se habían reunido en un parque cerca de los miradores de la ciudad, habían tomado el hábito de hacerlo en la noche y bajo un árbol pequeño de ramas bajas y espesas, así Esmeralda podía estar un rato como una Changelling sin el temor de llamar la atención o ser arrestada (seguramente la guardia real de Canterlot no creería que el amor de Jewel era real)

-Esmeralda… ¿Te importaría contarme la verdadera historia de cómo llegaste a Canterlot?- Dijo Jewel mirando hacia las estrellas en el cielo azul

-Bueno… no es una historia agradable-

-Si no quieres no tiene que decirla-

-No está bien creo que debes saberlo- Contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos- Pues… en la colonia nunca tuve muchas amigas, todas las demás Changelling estaban más concentradas en algún día llegar a ser grandes cazadoras para poder tener un buen esposo, incluso algunas soñaban con ser reinas ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no era así, me pasaba los días en mi cuarto leyendo acerca de la las estrellas, las plantas y animales de un hermoso paraíso que todos llamaban Equestria… en fin, ya sabes. Perdiendo el tiempo.

-Pero nunca escogí un rol que para desempeñar en la colonia, me sentía fatal, muchos se sentían decepcionados de mí, cuando Chrysalis empezó a reclutar su ejército para atacar tu ciudad no tuve más opción que unirme al ejercito fui asignada a entrenar con Perla, ¿Acaso pudo ser peor? Yo, que lo último que deseaba era ser una cazadora, me vi obligada a entrenar con una de las mejores. No fue agradable, pero por lo menos en aquel momento pasaba desapercibida, en aquella época Perla solía decir que el plan de Chrysalis era ridículo. Estoy segura de que si ella hubiese llevado a cabo la invasión, Canterlot hubiese caído.

-El resto de la historia imagino que ya la conoces, Perla, yo y un pequeño grupo de Changelling logramos evadir el hechizo que acabó con el ejército, fui la única alumna de Perla que logró permanecer en la ciudad, desde entonces ella me ha entrenado para ser una cazadora y pues… tú fuiste mi primera víctima- Dijo esto último y le dio a Jewel un besó en la nariz.

Jewel había escuchado la mayor parte de la historia atento pero al final estaba algo preocupado así que le dijo a Esmeralda:- Tenemos que denunciar a los demás Changelling

-¿Qué? No puedo, ellos confían en mí, sería una traidora, además me pueden encerrar a mí también yo los he ayudado-

-Ellos están cometiendo crímenes en toda la ciudad. Tú no eres así, puedo conseguir una audiencia con Celestia o Luna para que te acepten el castillo quizá podríamos llegar tener paz con los Changelling-

-no lo sé, no creo que sea seguro-

-Ya encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo- dijo él, y luego la abrazó

El olfato de Esmeralda se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a aquellos momentos en que el perfume de Jewel invadía el ambiente, ella había descubierto algo asombroso: no tenía que ir a cazar el amor del corazón de otros ponis, ella podía cultivarlo en su propio corazón. Pero a pesar de que Esmeralda ya tenía cierto dominio de sí misma. Cuando besaba a Jewel, no podía evitar drenarlo suavemente y él por su parte había aprendido a saber cuándo ella lo hacía y a resistirlo. En ese momento ella tomó la botella y la llenó sin que él se diera cuenta.

Al día siguiente Esmeralda escribió una pequeña carta y la dejó pegada a la botella dentro del armario de Perla y se fue sin decir nada. Más tarde en la mañana Perla revisó el armario y vio la botella con una nota en la que ponía: "Aquí está el avance" no sin cierta rebeldía, Inmediatamente se dispuso a abrir la botella para comprobar que pureza del amor no había disminuido. La abrió solo un poco para darle una olfateada y no desperdiciar su contenido, pero con solo inhalar un poco, su cuerpo reaccionó al instante y sus ojos se dilataron al sentir. Perla dejó caer la botella del susto, esa sola olfateada había bastado para abrirle el apetito a ella, que tenía suficiente control y experiencia para manejar cualquier tipo de amor. De alguna marera Esmeralda había logrado el amor más puro que Perla alguna vez hubiese visto en su vida. Perla recordó todo el tiempo que había pasado entrenando y aprendiendo hechizos cuando era estudiante, se dejó consumir por los celos y hecha un manojo de ira arrojó la botella por la ventana del apartamento.


	12. XII

XII

Al ver la potencia de lo que Esmeralda era capaz de cocinar, Perla decidió invitar a todos los capitanes y coroneles a la cena, luego de que ellos dieran una probada nunca los volvería a dejar en paz hasta que ellos cumplieran todas sus exigencias. Pensaba decirles que era parte de una formalidad, seguridad. Cualquier excusa era válida con tal de tener a todos los líderes en la habitación en el momento en que el exótico y dulce perfume que Esmeralda había logrado obtener inundara la habitación.

Pero finalmente había llegado el día y Esmeralda no aparecía por ningún lado, ella sabía que debía llegar al edificio que los Changelling habían comprado para sus reuniones, pero Perla había empezado a desesperar a medida que pasaban las horas y avanzaba la mañana. Perla estuvo dando vueltas por la habitación hasta que empezaron a llegar los oficiales, entonces no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo en busca de Esmeralda para llevarla a ella y a su amado arrastras si era necesario.

Perla salió del edificio mientras trataba de controlarse para que no demostrar la ira que estaba experimentando en ese momento, tuvo la corazonada de ir directamente a los apartamentos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar pudo ver a Esmeralda saliendo por la puerta principal. Rápidamente sin que ella la viera Perla se acercó y la increpó:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Perla

-¿Perla? Yo…yo… tu no entiendes-balbuceó Esmeralda

-Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, te he estado vigilando todas estas semanas, crees que por que eres talentosa puedes dejar atrás a tu maestra y a tu colonia, yo sé que tú lo quieres para ti sola-

Aunque Perla no estuviese del todo mal con aquella afirmación, Esmeralda hubiese deseado poder tener la oportunidad de explicarle a Perla lo que realmente sucedía, y que ella se diera cuenta de que no se trataba del sucio egoísmo sino de algo mucho más puro. Pero desafortunadamente Esmeralda no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, en un instante Perla agacho su cabeza hasta que su cuerno estuvo a la altura de los ojos de Esmeralda y allí en plena calle le hizo un hechizo que dejó a Esmeralda bajo su control.

-Ahora. Quiero que vayas a reunirte con ese poni y lo lleves hasta el edificio de reuniones, tienes que llevarlo allí pase lo que pase. PERO, sin exagerar, actúa natural-

Esmeralda asintió con total naturalidad y se alejó calle abajó luego de despedirse, Perla marchó en la dirección contraria luego de ver a su estudiante voltear en la esquina. El hechizo era poderoso y eficaz, Esmeralda caminaba a buen paso mirando alrededor y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observar algo que le llamara la atención. Había decidido ver a Jewel ese día porque quería decirle la verdad acerca de lo que se tenía planeado para ese día y quería pedirle una solución. Esmeralda fue directamente al apartamento de Jewel y le dijo que antes de ir adonde habían planeado ir, quería que fueran a un lugar especial. Por supuesto Jewel no vio problema en ello, siguió a Esmeralda a través de la ciudad hasta llegar a uno de los vecindarios más extrentricos de la ciudad ubicado cerca de las murallas. Allí, Esmeralda lo condujo hasta un alto edificio que parecía ser una bodega. Dentro, los largos Pasillos estaban adornados con enormes pinturas impresionistas y algunas bastante aterradoras.

Esmeralda condujo a Jewel hasta el segundo piso y al final del corredor, allí empujó una enorme puerta de metal y entró en la habitación. Cuando Jewel vio el interior del cuarto se llevó una poco grata sorpresa al ver un cuarto ensombrecido, adornado con todo con corazones y pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo, se habían desplazado varias mesas hacia los costados de la habitación y en el centro del recinto estaba una gran cama circular con un cubre lecho rojo en forma de corazón.

El hechizo de Esmeralda se disipó en el instante en que ella entró en la habitación, no pudo hacer más que retroceder asustada cuando reconoció la habitación. Jewel estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Esmeralda le dijo preocupada, que debían marcharse. Jewel estaba muy distraído preguntando a Esmeralda que era lo que sucedía como para escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a la habitación, pero en él momento en que Esmeralda escucho los pasos a pocos metros de la puerta supo que no había marcha atrás.

-Espero que algún día me perdones por no haber podido elegir- le dijo Esmeralda mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Luego, se abalanzó sobre Jewel y empezó a succionar su fuerza vital mientras que él, en el pico de dolor trataba de alejar a Esmeralda. En ese preciso momento Perla empujó la puerta solo para ver como Esmeralda terminaba de devorar los últimos sentimientos que guardaban el corazón de Jewel.

Llena de ira, Perla sujetó a Esmeralda con su magia suspendiéndola sobre el colchón.

-Tu ¡TU! Esto ha ido muy lejos, has sobrepasado la insolencia, luego de encargarme de él pegaso me encargaré de que olvides lo que significa ser feliz-

-¡no te atrevas a hacerle daño!- Dijo Esmeralda desafiante

-¿Qué… has dicho?-

-Si le haces algo a Jewel yo misma me encargaré de que te encierren en el tártaro-

-Así que eso era ¿no?... Te enamoraste, y yo que creí que eras solo arrogante, pero veo que no llegas ni siquiera a eso, desde el momento en que enterraste en mis filas supe eras una escoria, pero jamás imaginé que llegarías a degradarte hasta el punto de enamorarte. Tú no mereces ser llamada Changelling-Esmeralda estaba llorando de ira mientras trataba de seguir mirando a su maestra- dejaré vivir al pegaso si heces exactamente lo que te diga- Esmeralda solo pudo asentir.

Habían pasado solo unos cuantos minutos cuando Perla y Esmeralda escucharon un repique de pasos que se acercaban por el corredor

-Ahora- le dijo Perla

Esmeralda dio un largo suspiro y trató de controlar sus pensamientos y emociones, recordando todos los momentos especiales que había pasado desde que conoció a Jewel. Poco a poco la habitación se llenó del exquisito aroma del amor. Cuando llegaban los capitanes a la habitación solo podían preguntar por la poni con alas de mariposa en el centro de la habitación antes de quedar hechizados por el aroma del amor,

Esmeralda al sentir el alboroto a su alrededor empezó a temblar de miedo y a sentir un aguijón en su corazón, pero esto solo hizo que los sentimientos de Esmeralda se volvieran más exóticos para el grupo de Changellings que ya tenían abierto el apetito. Entonces, la voz de Perla se alzó y empezó recitar un discurso que en eso momento solo escucho ella y Esmeralda

-Lamento informarles que el plato principal no será servido esta noche por motivos que escapan de mi control, pero nuestra cocinera de muy buena voluntad "se ha ofrecido" a preparar un platillo único y exótico servido en la vajilla más fina que encontraran en todo el reino de Ecuestria- Con estas palabras Perla selló su venganza contra Esmeralda- Disfruten la cena


	13. XIII

XIII

Esmeralda se sentía atravesando distintas realidades luego de treinta largos minutos en los que los capitanes drenaron sus sentimientos y fuerza vital. Pero sin embargo, Esmeralda pudo escuchar con claridad un galope que se acercaba con mucha rapidez. Instintivamente y sin saber porque, ella adoptó su figura de unicornio con los pocos alientos que le quedaban. Solo unos instantes después se oyó un portazo e inmediatamente después resonó un grito en la habitación: "! La guardia real-Huyan!"

En solo segundos la habitación se convirtió en un caos, todos los Changelling allí reunidos salieron huyendo por puertas y ventanas tratando de buscar un lugar en donde camuflarse. La guardia real en poco tiempo controló la situación y mandó llamar dos ambulancias, les preocupaba la vida de la unicornio, quien tenía heridas sumamente profundas que surcaban toda su piel.

Ya en el hospital, a Jewel le diagnosticaron, con un poco de pérdida de vitalidad y con la increíble cantidad de 18 sellos en su memoria, y uno de ellos era particularmente extenso. Pero era mucho más preocupante para los doctores el estado de Esmeralda. Los Changelling no habían tenido piedad con ella, sus heridas tenían quemaduras mágicas y había perdido gran parte de su fuerza vital.

La ciudad se sentía consternada por la noticia, decían que había sido de los peores ataques que hubiesen realizado los Changelling, tanto fue él susto que se llevó la ciudad que Celestia en persona presidio un juicio contra los capitanes que fueron capturados. Pero mientras que la ciudad se hundía en el pánico, Esmeralda aún seguía recuperándose, gracias a la ayuda de los doctores ella mejoró con gran rapidez, pero sin importar cuanto intentaron los doctores los músculos de la pata derecha trasera de Esmeralda no sanaron. Luego de varias angustiosas semanas finalmente los doctores optaron por que ella usara una muleta que consistía en un anillo que sujetaba una barilla que se articulaba en la parte exterior de su pata y le brindaba soporte. Pero lo más sorprendente fue que cuando la dieron de alta, ella se puso el anillo de la muleta alrededor de su pata trasera y se fue cojeando del hospital sin siquiera buscar a Jewel para despedirse o tratar de averiguar si ella aún seguía en sus recuerdos.

-Oye, no es ella la poni que atacaron lideres Changelling- dijo una enfermera a otra mientras observaba a Esmeralda marcharse

-Si es ella- Pero que lo dices

-¿No fue a despedirse de su novio? Nadie vino a visitarla en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí-

\- uhm… -dijo la otra enfermera dejando escapar un suspiro- ya sabes tú que el amor pocas veces sobrevive a estas pruebas


	14. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

Los días pasaban y Jewel parecía tener muy serios problemas para recordar cualquier cosa. Tuvo que ver a un especialista, quien con ayuda de una muy potente magia, muy lentamente empezó a deshacer los sellos de memoria que habían aplicado los Changellig, pero luego de un mes de terapia, a pesar de que Jewel aún no era capaz de recordar nada de lo sucedido entre el festival de modas de otoño y el ataque, El doctor creyó conveniente que Jewel se reintegrara a su trabajo para que al estar en contacto con aquello que había olvidado pudiera retomar sus recuerdos.

Lamentablemente cuando Jewel trató de volver al trabajo se encontró con que había olvidado muchas cosas que se suponía ser fáciles para él. Sólo duró tres días trabajando hasta que finalmente Fancy Pants preocupado lo hizo llamar a su despacho. No tuvo reparo en darle unas largas vacaciones a Jewel, después de todo, todos habían sido muy considerados con él después de saber lo que había ocurrido. Como Fancy Pants apreciaba tanto a Jewel, le prometió que su trabajo estaría esperándolo cuando terminaran sus vacaciones, y por el momento intentase ponerse al corriente.

No sin cierta tristeza, Jewel recogió todo lo que pudo que le ayudara con su trabajo y le envió una carta a sus familiares en Appelwood para informales que muy pronto estaría de visita. Partió tan pronto como estuvo listo, quiso hacer el viaje cabalgando para tener más tiempo de pensar, pero ya había dejado Ponyville atrás y aun tenia medio camino por delante, habían pasado cinco días desde que dejara Canterlot y se empezaba a sentir preocupado por su tiempo.

Fue en el anochecer del sexto día cuando se quedó en un pequeño hotel junto al polvoriento camino del bosque, era un lugar agradable construido en madera con amplias habitaciones y un hermoso candelabro de cristal adornando la recepción. Jewel estaba hablando tranquilamente con el gerente cuando el ruido de la puerta principal le hizo mirar en dirección. En ese momento estaba entrando una yegua cargando una alforja llena de hojas del bosque. En el momento en que los ojos de ella miraron lo miraron directamente, él pudo por un breve instante sentir la intensidad de la mirada que lo penetraba como si aquella unicornio pudiese lanzar hechizos con sus ojos. Luego de ese breve instante ella se apresuró a su habitación haciendo sonar la muleta en su pata mientras caminaba.

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo Jewel cuando la yegua entro a su habitación

-No tengo idea de su nombre, pero amigo. Si fuera tú yo no me metería con ella. El día que llegó me pago para cinco meses de hospedaje, solo se hizo limpieza en su habitación una vez, tenían un desorden de libros por todas partes, frascos y plantas y ni mencionar el olor a pociones. Ella está trabajando en algo pero ya no me da muy buena espina, pero no tengo como probar nada . Yo creo que es una hechicera malvada o un demonio, le gusta recibir a los viajeros en su habitación, pero al día siguiente es como si ellos les hubiesen quitado la mitad de la vitalidad, para mí es muy raro yo solo respeto que ya me haya pagado pero el día que llegue a ocurrir algo la saco a patadas-

A Jewel no le apetecía seguir teniendo aquella conversación. Así que tomo la llave de su habitación y se fue a dormir. No tuvo un sueño muy profundo, así que cuando a media noche escucho el crujir de la puerta de su habitación, se empezó a despertar muy lentamente. Se sentía muy adormecido como para siquiera notar los pasos en su habitación. Solo fue unos instantes después cuando sintió un escalofrió que lo recorría de abajo hasta arriba y miro directamente hacia arriba, que vio unos enormes ojos verdes en el lugar donde bebía estar el techo. La mente de Jewel se despertó en el instante. Solo entonces vio la silueta de la hechicera en medio de la oscuridad, la su rostro empezó a ruborizarse cuando notó que ella estaba debajo de las cobijas y tenía su cuerpo recostado contra el de él. Ella se acercó lentamente y le dio a Jewel un beso tan delicado como la caricia de una rosa. Luego le dijo:

-Jewel, tus besos me quitan el aliento-

Él estaba sumamente incómodo, estaba a punto de echar a la unicornio de su habitación cuando ella sacó una espesa y brillante pócima de color rosa, antes de que él, pudiese hacer algo, ella derramó la pócima sobre la frente de Jewel, En ese momento volvieron a la memoria las historias que le había contado el gerente, algo así como robo de almas. Jewel trato de quitársela a ella de encima pero ella era lo bastante fuerte como para evitar que se moviera demasiado. Rápidamente ella acercó su cuerno a la pócima y activó el hechizo. Un gran resplandor ilumino la habitación con tanta fuerza que se vio en el exterior a través de las cortinas

.

.

.

.

.

Lentamente el resplandor empezó a desaparecer hasta que la habitación quedó en la completa oscuridad y silencio que solo fue perturbado por el movimiento de las cobijas deslizándose mientras dos enormes alas de mariposa sobresalían brillando intensamente entre las sombras.


End file.
